


Calibonrs story

by plauxia



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plauxia/pseuds/plauxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn writes a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calibonrs story

THE BITCH LOOKED AT THE YAOI MAN WITH BIG STuPID EYES WITH THOSE SALTY TEARS  
“DIRK HuMAN! PLEASE! I LOVE HIM!”  
THE DIRK HuMAN STARES DOWN AT HER AND SLAPS HER. THIS ASSHOLE DOESNT GIVE A FuCK.  
THEN SuDDENLY HE PuSHES HER OFF THE BuILDING THE WERE ON. YES A BuILDING. SHuT uP.  
I SAID SHuT uP YOu STuPID BITCH I AM BEING A TRuE ARTIST uNLIKE YOu AND YOuR LEWD SHIT!  
ANY WAYS THE BITCH FALLS TO HER DEATH AND NO ONE CARES  
NO ONE EVER DID  
BOO HOO SHuT uP  
SISTER I SAID SHuT uP IM WRITING  
NOW DIRK WALKS TOWARDS THE DOOR ON THE ROOF BuT TuRNS AND RuNS TO THE EDGE AND JuMPS  
HE FALLS INTO THE ARMS OF ME  
THE BEST LOOKING PERSON EVER  
BuT I DONT LIKE HIM SO I DROP HIM AND WRAP MY ARMS AROuND ME BITCHES

THE END

that was absolUtely horrible.

SHuT THE FuCK uP YOu LITTLE HARLOT!! ITS AN AMAZING STORY

what aboUt the girl?

FORGET HER SHE ISNT IMPORTANT

who was she?

ONE OF THE STuPID HuMANS

brother!

 SHES JuST SOME FAT WHORE

no.

 YES

no brother. 

FINE SHE DIED. FAT BITCH ATE HERSELF TO DEATH LIKE THE LITTLE PIGGY SHE IS.

bUt-

SHE IS DEAD AND THAT IS FINAL


End file.
